Broken Shield
by condescendingDeviant
Summary: Being a teen is hard, but being a teen in love is even harder. John and Dave struggle with their sexuality and try to cope with their idea of self worth, while Sollux and Karkat help each other through rough times. For these boys, their lives are and endless facade but they are all just broken shields. JohnxDave/ Solkat/ humanstuck/schoolstuck
1. Chapter 1

Your Name is Karkat Vantas and you are currently asleep. You awake to the sound of your phone buzzing from your bedside. You sluggishly reach over to grab it and when the screen lights up you notice the time is 7:57 and you overslept. Damn. Clumsily, you crawl out of bed and hurry to dress yourself. You throw on a pair of gray sweats and a black tee. Gathering your things, you rush out the door quietly, making sure not to wake up your sleeping father on the couch. You leave without thought of breakfast or lunch. Sollux is waiting for you at the bus stop down the street. You check your phone realizing you forgot about the text you received earlier that awoke you.

_"KK, where are you, thought you'd be here by now."_

"Shit" you mumble to yourself as you hastily make your way down the street to meet your long-term boyfriend, Sollux.

"Hey KK, Thought you'd be too nervouth to thow up on the firtht day," he greets you with a smirk and pats you on the head.

"Sollux, shut the fuck up." you reply plainly.

He giggles, kisses you on the forward and ruffles your hair. You blush a little averting your eyes sheepishly. The bus arrives soon after and you take a seat behind your good friends John and Dave.

"Greetings, asshats," you mumble settling into your seat by the window.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the homo-wagon this morning, what's the matter crabcakes?" Strider jeers at you, smirking amusedly.

"Come on Dave, stop teasing him so early, he'll only get grumpier!" John giggled playfully.

"I guess nobody can be as cheery as an Egderp this early in the morning." Dave smirks.

"Oh yeah? well you know what, stridork? Your face. Your face is what." John laughs and they seem to forget you and Sollux's presence as they dive into their own conversation.

"Ith it me or are they totally flirting with each other?" Sollux whispers to you.

"Why don't they just fuck already and get it over with so we all don't have to deal with this ridiculous sexual tension, it's sickening." you sneer back, quietly, so the two boys don't hear.

"You theem particularly agitated thith morning, everything alright?"

You figure you might as well tell him what's up, he deserves that much. " Dad came home pissed, drunk off his ass and yelling complete and utter horseshit at me last night. didn't get much sleep."

Sollux pulls you into a one-armed hug "Well fuck. You can jutht thleep on my thoulder 'til we get there."

You do as he suggests without complaint and awake only a few short minutes later. Well that was a pointless sleep. You're even more tired than before. The bus pulls up to Alternia High and the teens file out to start their day of misery as grad students.

Approaching the main entrance, you see Gamzee accompanied by Tavros. Why are you even friends with this guy? He's a pothead with bad taste in soda. But you're friends anyway because he's always there for you and he's one of the few people who can tolerate your grumpiness.

"Sup my bro, how's it motherfucking hanging, best friend?" he smiles at you lazily, eyes red already from his morning fix.

"Uh, hey Karkat, what's your first class?" Tav asks, sounding as unsure as always.

You fumble around in your pockets to locate the crumpled slip of paper with your schedule on it.

"English with Professor Scratch. you?"

"Uhh, Drama, Vriska's in that class too..."

"Well good fucking luck with that," Sollux intervenes with a smirk.

"Taaaaaaaavros," a dramatic voice comes from behind the paraplegic boy.

"Well speak of the devil," Dave says in a hushed tone.

"Vriska! long time no see! how was your summer?" John's dorky grin stretches across his face.

"Oh you know, boring as ever, it's no fun without my little john around hahahahahahahaha!"

You glance over at Dave in time to catch a jealous scowl, hard to notice but easy if you knew Dave as well as you do. You smirk to yourself and look up at Sollux to check if he caught the same thing. He did, and you both giggle and swing your joined hands a little.

The first bell rings and you all grimace at the noise. You give a quick goodbye kiss to Sollux and make your way down the hallway to find your assigned locker, which so happens to be placed beside Eridan Ampora's. Fuck.

"Oh hey kar-"

"Don't even." you could swear you heard a faint 'wweh' coming from your annoying prick of a locker-neighbour but choose to ignore it.

Slamming the locker door you leave without a backwards glance. You head to your English class on the second floor hoping this Professor Scratch isn't a huge douche bag.

As you enter the classroom, you are pleased to see you're not alone in this hell hole as you spot Rose and Kanaya seated near the black of the classroom.

You make your way over to the girls and smirk at their seductive glances at each other. They are totally fucking.

"Hello Karkat, I'm glad to see you've pulled yourself out of bed. Although tomorrow, call me in the morning before you make another bold decision for your wardrobe choice." Kanaya so blatantly stated, giving you the up and down before turning her eyes back to rose and smiling.

"Well Ha. Ha. For your information, I was running late this morning." you explain, taking a seat in front of the girls.

"That's no excuse for poor fashion, I expect more from you even if you are running late."

"So how's things with the boyfriend, Karkat?" Rose asks raising her brows questionably up and down.

A slight blush tints your freckled cheeks, "What's it to ya, Lalonde?"

"Oh just wondering, you guys are very cute you know," Rose stated matter of factly.

"Alright students, enough chitter-chatter, time for class." Scratch interrupts. Time to start the miserable year.

The first few classes pass by slowly, but lunch finally comes around and you remember you didn't pack anything to eat. Sitting at the lunch table, your stomach growls loud enough for Sollux to notice.

"You didn't pack anything, did you?" he posed with an unimpressed expression in his mismatched eyes.

"I was kind of in a rush this morning..."

"Have thome of my thandwich then, numbnutth," he says, offering you a half eaten sandwich. you accept gratefully with a thank you smile before inhaling the food. You have the best boyfriend anyone could have. Of course you'd never voice that out loud but it was true none the less and he is perfect.

Spoiling your moment of happy-Sollux-thinky-times, you see Eridan has chosen the spot across from you to eat his own lunch. Gosh this guy's a dickwad.

You scowl across the table at him, "what the ever-loving fuck are you doing here?"

"Come on Karkat, it's just Eridan, let him sit with us!" Jade interjects, pouting cutely in your direction.

You scoff, rolling your eyes, continuing to eat your sandwich viciously.

One of your favourite things about eating at the lunch table, is listening in on all the juicy gossip around you within your group.

You zero in on a conversation between John and Dave.

"Come on Daaaaaaaave!" he pleads, "you know you love the Cage! everyone loves the Cage!"

"Nic Cage sucks ass, and so does his shitty movies, con air is no exception." Dave retorts.

"I am truly hurt, Dave Strider, truly and utterly insulted," he states dramatically, clasping at his heart.

"I apologize with utmost sincerity my princess," Dave teases, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

John frowns, "but really Dave, it's my favourite movie! please?" he begs.

Dave ponders the request and finally states flatly "fine."

John practically leaps out of his seat with excitement.

You're amused by their obliviousness of their obvious infatuation for each other. It astounds you sometimes.

The rest of the school day passes by more painfully slow than the first half. When the last bell sounds, you're not sure whether to be relieved or dispirited to go home. After all, your father was probably there waiting for you to return.

You meet Sollux at his locker, and greet him with a hug from behind, mumbling "hi Sollux" into his back. He turns around to return the hug and gives you a quick kiss on the nose

"Hi KK."

You kiss, ignoring the strange looks you get from the other students, because fuck them.

The two of you catch up to you other friends and load onto the bus. The trip home is all too short and you soon find yourself staring at the door to your house hesitant to enter. But you know you will have to face your old man sooner or later, so you open the door.

**Author notes**

**Thanks so much for reading the first chapter. We will be aiming to update every week on ether the Saturday or Sunday. Next chapters Daves POV so look forward to it.**

** Please review we would really appreciate it XD**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Your name is Dave Strider and you may or may not be in love with your best bro. Ok, so you definitely are in love with him, but no one really needs to know that. You are currently in John's living room dominating at Mario kart. You round the corner in 1st place, but not for long as john hits you from behind with a red shell. He then passes you laughing, and cracking jokes at your expense.

You chuck a pillow at john, distracting him from the game, allowing you to cross the finish line as the winner.

"Hey! no fair you cheated!"

"Watch ya gonna do about it, Egderp?"

He chucks the pillow back launching the two of you into a full-fledged pillow war. John is laughing like a five year old, and you can't help but get distracted by his big goofy smile. He's always smiling, in-fact in the three years you've known him you don't think you have ever seen a grimace cross his features. Sure, you've seen him cry a few times but that was just when he got over emotional from one of his shitty movies. How does he manage to stay happy all the time? How is he always smiling?

You are brought back to reality but the feeling of pillow in your face and floor on your ass, you look up to find that same grin and laughter, offering you a hand up.

After 10 more minutes of dodging behind couches and catching falling lamps, you are both laying lazily on the floor looking tired and out of breath.

"Juice?" john offers as he pulls himself from the floor.

"Sure."

You then take a seat on the couch and wait for John to return with your beverage.

"I totally owned you man," you gloat, sipping at your orange juice.

"As if! I totally beat your ass!"

"I wish," you say smirking.

It takes a minute for john to realize the joke, "ew! Daaaave!"

"Come on man, you know you want some of this fine Strider ass."

"Sorry Dave, no homo, hahaha"

You are interrupted by a ringing from your phone, notifying you of a text message.

It's your bro. _'where are you?' _

_'johns'_

_ 'be home soon'_

_ 'k'_

You grab your school bag and John looks at you confused.

"I gotta go home, Bro's calling." you inform him plainly.

"Oh, okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he hugs you suddenly and your hands hover over his back, not knowing what to do. Before you can figure it out, John pulls away, leaving you with a cold feeling that's hard to describe.

You head out the door and down the street towards the building where you share an apartment with your older brother, Dirk. After climbing the many flights of stairs, you open the apartment door to find your bro lounging on the couch.

"sup," you greet.

Nodding in acknowledgement, he states "pizza's on the counter."

You mosey on over to the kitchen and grab a few slices before heading to your room. Logging into pesterchum, you see barely anyone's online. Suddenly, you are pestered by twinArmegeddons.

- twinArmegeddons [TA] began pestering turtechGodhead [TG] -

TA: 2up 2triider.

TG: hey

TA: how wa2 your date?

TG: wasnt a date

TA: 2ure, ii am thoroughly conviinced.

TA: cut the crap 2triider, we both know you got the hot2 for egbert.

TG: ...

TG: so what if i do

TA: oh my god. ii diidn't expect you two admiit iit 2o ea2iily.

TA: kiinda expected you two be dodgy about iit and change the 2ubject.

TA: well 2hiit. 2o iit'2 true.

TA: me and karkat totally fuckiing called that 2hiit liike forever ago.

TG: whoa there captor its no big deal

TG: wait what do you mean you and karkat called it

TA: are you kiiddiing me, iit's 2o obviiou2

TG: oh

TA: yeah.

TA: ... do you want two talk about iit?

TG: whats there to talk about

TA: you know

TA: how you want two fuck that kiid iin the butt so hard. How you want two bee the guy two take john'2 viirgiiniity for your own. need ii go on?

TG: ok stop

TA: 2o what are you goiing two do?

TG: nothing

TA: what, why?

TG: well first off john is straight

TG: thats kind of a problem given the circumstances

TG: and i already accepted long ago that nothing would ever happen between us and im dealing with it

TA: well that'2 kiinda 2ad

TA: 2o you're never gonna tell hiim how you feel?

TG: well what would you do

TA: well when me and kk got together, our 2tory began kiind of 2iimiilar two your2

TA: ii wa2 the one more iin john'2 po2iitiion. 2ee, ii thought ii wa2 2traight, before ii met karkat that ii2.

TA: we met iin grade 8, fiir2t day of miiddle 2chool and were iin2tant friiend2. weiird friiend2 ii miight add becau2e all we diid was tea2e eachother and fiight.

TG: do i have to listen to your love story

TA: ye2.

TA: now 2hut up and lii2ten.

TA: iit took me a few month2 two realize that my feeling2 twoward2 hiim were geared more romantiically than friiendly.

TA: when Karkat confe22ed ii wa2 a liitle 2urpri2ed, but happy nonethele22.

TA: 2o what ii'm tryiing two 2ay i2 you never know, maybe he feel2 the 2ame way. karkat had no iidea that ii felt the 2ame way and iit ended up beiing perfect.

TA: 2o ii 2ay go for iit.

TA: ii gotta go though, dad2' are calliing me for diiner

TA: good luck bro.

- twinArmegaddons [TA] ceased pestering turtechGodhead [TG] -

Well you suppose that could've gone worse. Your glad really that Sollux didn't bother you too much about it. his advice was nice, and gave you a lot to think about. Maybe you should tell John. Nah, you are positive he doesn't feel the same way, and the last thing you want to do is ruin your friendship.

You're used to nothing going your way, it's just the way things are ever since your parents were killed in that car accident.

**Hey so this chapter is a bit early but it was ready so we thought why the fuck not. Next chapter will be up saturday most likely, and will be from sollux's point of view. please leave reviews we loves the feeds backs :]**


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Sollux Captor and you just received a pesterchum message from your boyfriend, Karkat Vantas.

- carcinoGenetisist [CG] began pestering twinArmegeddons [TA] -

CG: HEY.

TA: hey kk, 2up?

CG: NOTHING REALLY, DAD WAS OUT WHEN I GOT HOME SO THAT'S GOOD. BUT HE'LL PROBABLY BE BACK SOON.

CG: HE'S A DICK.

TA: well hey, iif you wanna come over that'2 fiine.

CG: YEAH OK.

TA: alriight, ii'll be here waiitiing

CG: SEE YA.

CG: 3

TA: 3

- carcinoGenetisist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmegeddons [TA] -

You hate Karkat's father. He's a drunken, homophobic asshole with no regard to Karkat's feelings. You wish you could do more for Karkat and his situation, but all you can do is offer him refuge and comfort. Hopefully that'll do for the remainder of your adolescence at least.

You notice turtechGodhead is online so you decide to pass the time by pissing him off.

You then proceed to have a conversation we've already read.

Wow, well that conversation was enlightening. It was not quite what you were expecting but you're glad anyway.

You hear a knock at the door so you go downstairs to greet Karkat.

When you open the door you see him standing there staring at his feet. He looks up at you with a forced smile.

"Hey Sollux," he sounds kind of depressed and it concerns you a bit.

You lean down to his level and lightly peck him on his lips with your own. As you begin to pull away he quickly grabs you back by the collar and brings you in for a deeper kiss. Your arms immediately wrap around him to provide comfort and you manage to pull him back into the house.

You break apart from your kiss, and Karkat's smiling genuinely now.

"Hey little bee," you smile down at him. "How are you doing?" you inquire.

"I'm okay, same as always I suppose."

"You thure?"

"Yeah, im fine, just a little tired."

"Wanna watch a rom-com?"

"Yeah," his smile widens and you can tell his mood has improved.

He takes a seat on the couch as you grab Karkat's favourite movie, 'Hitch'.

While the movie plays, you don't give it much attention as you are busy snuggling up to your boyfriend. Karkat, however, is mouthing every word and pays little attention to you. It's ok though because he's adorable to watch.

The credits roll and you remember your conversation with Dave Strider.

"I almotht forgot to mention, I talked to Dave thtrider today."

"Yeah, so what?"

"He finally dethided to grow thome ballth and admit hith undying love for John."

"About fucking time he did, or are you exaggerating?"

"No, he totally confethed, but he thaid he'th not going to do anything about it becauthe he thinkth john'th hetero-with-no-exthepthionth,"

"That's bullshit. John is 100 percent homo in every way possible. He's more gay than you and me combined."

"I know. You know what we thould do?"

"What?"

"We thould thet them up on a date."

"How is that possible when John's in denial and Dave's being a pussy?"

"We won't tell them it'th a date, we'll jutht invite them to hang out and then go thomewhere coupley,"

"We should go to a movie,"

"Nah, that'th boring,"

"But john loves movies, and I wanna see that new one, 'The Big Wedding'."

"Ok, fine, but we thould go to the amuthement park too cauthe it clotheth in a week."

"Ok, so movie and the fair, sounds good."

"I'll just text Dave now then,"

"I'll contact John."

You reluctantly get up from your rather cozy spot entangled with your boyfriend to get your phone from the other room and begin texting Dave.

'_hey wanna hang out wiith me, kk, and john thi2 2aturday?'_

_'yeah sounds cool what are we gonna do'_

_'ii dont know, we'll figure that out later' _

_'sweet'_

You return to your spot on the couch next to Karkat.

He looks up from his phone to see you, "hey, I talked to john, he said sure, what about Dave?"

"He thaid he'th cool with it."

You continue your snuggle session on the couch. His head is nestled in your chest and you leave small kisses in his fluffy mop of hair. Karkat clutches to your shirt, pulls in closer and buries his face further into your chest. The two of you stay like that and slowly drift off to sleep.

You are now Karkat Vantas. It is Saturday and you are getting ready for you 'double date' with your boyfriend and your two friends you hope will get together. You pull on a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple red V-neck. As you head into the kitchen to get an apple for breakfast, you hear the doorbell ring and hastily go to meet Sollux at the door.

"Morning Karkat" he greets with a grin.

"Mornin" you say in a surprisingly cheery tone.

He is wearing dark gray skinny jeans, a navy blue button up, and his signature mismatched red and blue converse, and he looks damn fine.

"Thall we go then?"

"Yeah."

You slip on your black vans and follow Sollux out the door to the car.

The drive to pick up John and Dave is spent in a peaceful silence you wish would never end. After pulling up to John's house and the two boys file into the back seats, you drive off to your first destination, the movie theatre.

"Okay, we're at the movie theatre. what are we seeing?" Dave asks smoothly.

"The Big Wedding. No complaining." you incite.

"Oh god, why. Not another fucking rom-com. What is it with you and that shitty genre?"

"Fuck you, rom-coms are the shit."

"I think it'll be fine, you'll survive Dave haha," John interjects.

You all walk into the movie theatre, Sollux and yourself holding hands. You maneuver through the building full of bustling moviegoers to the ticket counter. Sollux is insisting on paying for you.

"I can pay for it myself, don't worry about it," you persist.

"I am jutht trying to be chivalrouth." he smirks down at you

"I'm not a fucking girl." He just laughs and, to your displeasure, pays for you anyway.

John and Dave are close behind purchasing their own individual tickets and catch up to the two of you at the snack counter. You all decide on buying two large popcorns and two large Pepsis amongst the four of you to save on money.

You soon take your seat in the movie theatre between Dave and Sollux, with John on the other side of Dave.

"Dave why did you only get one straw?" you hear John question.

"Chill man, I dont got cooties, you're not gonna die from it"

"Fine, just hand me the popcorn"

You can't help but smirk at their interactions, the two shitheads are perfect for each other. If only John would get his head out of his ass and own up to his feelings. It's not fair to Dave.

During the movie Sollux has his arm around you and you're resting your head on his shoulder. You lightly nudge Dave's elbow and shoot glances between him and John hoping he comprehends what you are trying to imply. He seems to understand as he furrows his brows at Sollux. You roll your eyes and glare back at Dave. You decide to let it go and continue to watch the movie because it's fucking awesome.

You are now Dave Strider and you can't believe your friend Sollux Captor. He has told the biggest douche bag on the planet about your crush on John. You can't say you didn't see it coming when you told Sollux though, he will tell Karkat anything and everything.

Throughout the movie John has been laughing joyfully and all the cheesy jokes. It's so fucking adorable. Wait, no, stop thinking that, it's not gonna happen. Without taking your eyes off the screen you lean in to get a sip of pepsi and feel a head bash against your own. Looking up you see an embarrassed John holding his head and blushing ferociously. God dammit he is so cute.

The movie has just finished and that just might have been one of the biggest snore fests you have ever had the displeasure of taking part in. Both John and Karkat seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed it though, as you can hear them discussing it as you leave the theater.

"Where are we going now, guys?" John asks, abandoning his conversation with Karkat.

"I thought we could go to the fair thince it'th clothing next week,"

" That sounds fun, but first I gotta pee, be right back."

Once John is out of sight, you turn to the insufferable couple.

"What the hell is this whole day even about?" you ask coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Strider, just four friends hanging out" Karkat replies.

"Oh really? movies and fairs aren't exactly bro activities, not to mention you set this whole thing up the same night I told you about John," you shoot a glare in Sollux's direction

" Yeah, yeah, thtop having a hithhy fit Dave, we jutht thought we might ath well give you a hand thinth you finally dethided to tell uth,"

"But I already told you I'm not gonna do anything about it and you guys aren't really helping me get over him,"

"God, you are the biggest fucking coward I have ever met," Karkat muttered sounding frustrated.

Just as you are about to retaliate, John rejoins your group with his usual toothy grin that will forever puzzle you.

"Ok guys, all good to go" john enthuses lifting the tense atmosphere.

You all shuffle into Sollux's car and start on the short journey to the amusement park. The parking lot's packed but Sollux finds a spot and you all head to the ticket booth.

the prices are insane but you pay up anyway. John doesn't have nearly enough money when it comes time for him to pay. You offer to pay the remainder of the cost.

"I promise I'll pay you back I just didn't expect to be spending so much today." John says apologetically.

"Don't sweat it dude, I got plenty of cash to pay for your food and shit as well." you explain. Recently you've obtained a DJ-ing job in town, it pays really well so you are more than happy to help out John.

Inside the fair is just as busy as the parking lot implied. John is practically giddy with excitement, but you? you're just annoyed. You don't like crowds.

Sollux and Karkat have their hands entwined together and they're talking about something inaudible to you. John is tugging at your red hoodie and you look down to meet his blue eyes.

"Yo."

"Let's go on the roller coaster."

"Yeah, sure."

John leads you all eagerly towards the ride, Karkat seemingly displeased with the decision.

"What's the matter crabcakes, nervous?" you joke.

"No, asshole, I just think these kind of rides are pointless, I mean, why are we all lining up just for the next seat in the fucking deathtrap going to god knows where." he retorts.

"You are welcome to just chill with the other little kids who are too short to ride"

"Lay of Thtrider," Sollux butts in, "Don't worry KK, I'll be right here with you, no need to be thcared"

"I'm not fucking scared, I'm fine," the inflection in his voice goes up and you can tell he's not telling the truth. Nevertheless, he boards the ride with the rest of you, sitting next to Sollux. You sit next to John right behind the other two who are sitting in the front row. Lucky Karkat.

The roller coaster begins its slow ascent up the steep slope.

"KK, calm the fuck down, you'll be alright, Jutht relax and try to have fun, you can hold my hand." Sollux tries to comfort the panicky boy beside him.

"Why the fuck did we have to be the ones in the front row. Is it too late to turn back?" You see that Karkat's face is now buried in Sollux's shoulder and his eyes are strained shut. You kind of feel bad for the guy, but not enough to rid the joy you get from Karkat's panic. John seems to be enjoying it too .

"Oh man, look at Karkat, he's so scared!"

"Dude, he's probably shit his pants already." You speak quietly so as not to offend the crabby kid cowering in front of you.

The clicking of the tracks goes slower as the coaster reaches the peak. You saw Karkat grip Sollux's arm as the ride began plummeting down the slope and around the sharp corners.

"I am never riding another rollercoaster ever again" Karkat exclaims, still clinging to Sollux's sleeve even after getting off the contraption.

"It wathn't that bad KK, come on, let'th go get you thome cotton candy," Sollux pulls Karkat into a sideways-hug as you all walk over to the snack-shack.

With cotton candy in hand you all wander through the array of games. "Hey kids, wanna play a game? it's fun, you get three darts to hit three balloons, think you can?" an overly enthusiastic man shouts from one of the games boots, god those guys are always so annoying.

"Yeah sure, I will play" Karkat says.

"Thothe gameth are alwayth a rip off, kk"

"Shut up Captor, I own this game."

Karkat walks up to the booth and slaps two dollars on the counter.

"Good luck, kk" You say in a mocking tone.

" Shut the fuck up"

Karkat carefully lines up his shots and sends each one flying accurately towards the colorful balloons.

"We have a winner!" the booths clerk chimes as he pops his third balloon. " Pick any medium prize you want."

It doesn't take him long to decide which he wants and after doing so he walks back to Sollux's side.

"Here." he says, holding out a fluffy stuffed bee to Sollux. "You can have it"

"Did you win thith for me?" Sollux returns a little shocked.

" Yeah just take it before i change my mind."

"Thankth, kk." Sollux's says taking the plush, placing a soft kiss on Karkat's forehead.

"As sweet and romantic as this is, we don't have all day to stand and watch you two flirt with eachother." you interject.

"Ith thomeone jealous their boyfriend didn't win them a prithe?"

"Come on Sollux you know Dave and I aren't like that." John says defensively.

"Whatever you thay."

John lets out a frustrated sigh and what you think is a slight blush but you just dismiss it as anger.

You all continue walking around the fair and enjoying all the rides but too soon you notice the setting sun and you realize how late it's gotten. "Hey, it's getting kind of late we should hit the road."

"But we thould go on the ferrith wheel before we leave." Sollux lisps.

"Yeah, we totally should, can we, Dave?" John asks hopefully.

"Sure." it should be fun, whatever makes John happy. Wait, don't think that way, you are over him already.

The four of you all saunter over to the ferris wheel. luckily, the majority of people had left the park so you are issued onto the ride quickly.

Predictably, Sollux and Karkat share a chair, which leaves you next to John. The attraction starts up and you are lifted into the air. The sky is orange and is accented with bright pinks and purples, and the sun sits just over the horizon.

John is unusually quiet and you find the silence peaceful . He looks up at you with a sweet grin before returning his gaze to the disappearing sun. He looks sleepy and leans his head on your shoulder. It makes you feel strangely at ease and you rest your head on his. You are definitely not over him, in fact you are still head over heels in love with him. All you are doing is setting yourself for more pain, but you now realize the love you have for John will not be going anywhere anytime soon.

**Sorry this chapter was so late guys we are just so busy with exams coming up we can never find the time. Not to mention we get distracted really easy, and i mean really easy,. If only you knew how long this takes for us to do. Oh, also thanks so much for all the awesome feed back, it means so much and really helps keep us motivated.** **We hope to have the next chapter up soon so keep an eye out. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

You are now John Egbert and you have just woken up from a rather vivid and concerning dream. It was certainly not one of your usual dreams consisting of sweet movies with Nic Cage, no, it was very different. You get up and head to the bathroom to wash off. You can't believe that of all people, your wet dream was about none other than your best bro, Dave Strider. It can't mean anything though, it's probably just because you two are so close, right? Yeah, you're sure that's all it is. You have a quick shower and return to the comfort of your bed. School starts in a few hours so you have enough time to get some more sleep before getting ready.

The bus pulls up to your stop and you step inside. Dave is sitting near the back. You cautiously approach the boy, your cheeks a dreadful shade of red.

"Hey dude." Dave says without looking up from his iPhone.

"Hi." you reply, thankful of your good bro's distraction from the blushing mess that is your face. You try your best to not think about your dream but fail miserably when the subject is sitting right next to you.

Dave brings you back to reality with a call of your name. You turn your head quickly to face your friend.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Dude, you haven't said more than one word this trip, you usually talk my ear off. What's up with you this morning?" he inquires.

"Oh, I didn't, uh, get much sleep, just kind of, like, spaced out I guess." your voice fluxuates weirdly and you sound flustered.

"Okay then..." he returns his gaze to the phone in his hand.

Soon Sollux and Karkat join you on the bus. You distract yourself from your dirty-Dave-thoughts by conversing with your two friends for the rest of the ride. Dave tilts his head up a little in confusion over your newly found energy to hold up a conversation. Whatever.

The bus ride doesn't take long and you are all soon crowding the hallways and preparing for class. It sure has gotten a lot more awkward between you and Dave over the course of one night, whether he knows it or not. You wish that dream had never even happened.

With your thoughts stuck on Dave, the first classes of the day pass by painfully slow. At lunch you go to take your usual spot between Dave and Karkat and try your best to avoid glancing at Dave as you sit down.

"How were your first classes of the day, John?" asks a refreshingly cheery tone belonging to none other than Jade Harley.

"Boring as ever, haha." You have known Jade ever since you were born and consider her a sister. She always makes a good movie partner substitute when Dave refuses to watch anymore with you.

Vriska, sitting across from you, suddenly interrupts your conversation with an announcement.

"LISTEN UP." Vriska shouts over the entire cafeteria, getting up to stand on the table. All eyes are on her now and Vriska is seemingly enjoying the spotlight. "Okay, So. I will be hosting a tooooooootally sick party at my place this Saturday, everyone's invited. It's on Prospit Ave, you can't miss it. Come down whenever the fuck, I dont know, like after 7 or some shit." Everyone cheers as she sits back down in her seat.

" So what's the occasion Vriska?" Terezi questions. Terezi is the blind redhead who always hangs around your little group. You aren't very close with her but Dave sure is. Not that it bothers you or anything.

"Parents are out of town this weekend, thought it would be fun."

"Who's bringing the alcohol?" Terezi looks expectantly at Vriska even though she can't see her.

"I'll have a keg, but everyone should just bring their own."

You've been to a few of Vriska's parties before, but you always managed to stay sober, only ever having just a beer. You guess you might as well try to drink more this time, it is your last year in high school after all, why not have some fun?

Your attention is taken away from your thoughts when Karkat addresses you and Dave.

"Hey dinguses, wanna hang with Sollux and me at the mall after school?"

"Can't." Dave says flatly. Karkat rolls his eyes.

"Sure I can, sounds like fun" You confirm.

You guys are used to Dave blowing you off by now but you can't help but wonder what keeps him so busy all the time.

After the last classes of the day come to an end, you go to meet Karkat and Sollux out at the front of the school and you all make your way to the mall. It's not too far away, so you walk and arrive in 20 minutes time. The mall isn't very busy, and you easily maneuver towards American Eagle.

Sollux goes straight to picking out outfits to dress Karkat up in. Karkat looks extremely aggravated when shirts and jeans are being thrown at him and he's ushered towards the fitting rooms. Sollux just snickers at Karkat's fury. They have the strangest relationship.

You browse through the various shirts looking for suitable party attire when Karkat emerges from the change room looking rather unamused. He's wearing some bright blue shirt and red pants, also sporting a mustard coloured belt. He looks ridiculous.

"What the actual fuck am I wearing?"

"What'th the problem? You look fine."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Like, really? You're for real right now? _This _fucking blue on _my_ skin tone? No. That right there is a fucking no no. And dont get me started on the mustard belt. It's disgusting. The pants. Holy shit. Who in their goddamn right mind would decide that this would ever go over well? unbe-fucking-lievable. Remind me not to trust you again for fashion decisions. You need motherfucking lessons, Captor."

"Fuck you kk, I have the betht tathte in fatthion, You're jutht too thick-thkulled to underthtand it."

"Oh hell no, You did not just fucking go there. How dare you even suggest your knowledge in style is superior to mine in any way. I fucking own this shit. You have no appreciation for colour coordination. You need mental help for this shitstorm you've created. Someone with half a brain could tell this looks like a pussy pincher's cumstain."

You finally decide to intervene the couple's rather unreserved fight, "Oh my god guy's calm the fuck down, we're in public if you dont remember."

Karkat just rolls his eyes and retreats back into the change room to put on his own clothes. You grab a shirt you've been eyeing and decide to buy it. while in line, Karkat and Sollux come towards you holding hands and smiling again. You will never understand the way their relationship works.

"Tho," Sollux says looking up from his taco.

You turn to give Sollux your undivided attention and he continues.

"What'th going on between you and Thtrider?"

Oh shit. "What do you mean what's going on?"

"You know what we mean. What's your opinion regarding the one Dave Strider?" Karkat now joins

"He's my best bro, what are you talking about?"

"no, no, no, not like that, we mean like, on a thcale of 1 to 10, how badly do you want to fuck him?"

You nearly choke on your Pepsi. "Wha-what?"

"Just tell us if you like him or not dumbfuck." Karkat almost shouts.

"Well I dont know he's like my bro and stuff..." you stare blankly at your half eaten taco. You don't even know the answer yourself.

There's a long awkward pause in which Karkat and Sollux exchange looks with one another.

You glance up to their expectant faces "I just dont know..." you then say, still deep in thought.

"Tho there'th a chanthe you like him then?"

"I guess but, I just dont know, I'm straihght, right? I mean I haven't had that many crushes in the past but I never liked a guy. He's just my really good friend." you sputter.

"Calm the fuck down John it's ok." Karkat interrupts, "Just dont think about the fact your both guys, just think about Dave as himself."

"Yeah dude it'th fine, all we're thaying is give it a good think"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks guys, I got a lot to think about" You then answer before conversation pauses again.

"I think I'm gonna head home now guys," you say before ending the silence and standing up from your seat.

"Ok later, man" Karkat says.

"Laterth," Sollux adds.

The walk home doesn't seem to take long as you are lost in thoughts of Dave for the majority of the trip.

When you get home you take a seat on your couch with an exasperated sigh. It's been a long day indeed.

**We are so sorry about the long wait, so much shit has been happening lately with the end of school, and cosplay, and eye infections. We really try, we had to stay up till 5 am to write this cause lets just say we get distracted really easy. Anyway we hope you like this kinda short chapter, we will get the next one up asap. Posting will become more frequent soon since it's summer. Thanks so much for the reviews we love them so much :] **


End file.
